This invention relates generally as indicated to a dust mop with improved backing which includes provision for receipt of both a slip-through and breakdown-type mop frame.
Heretofore, it was the usual practice to provide a dust mop with a backing which would receive either a slip-through or a breakdown-type frame, but not both. Some backings are universal in the sense that they can be tied to either type of frame. However, the ties are not always as secure as one would like, in that they are always susceptible to coming undone, and such ties are also subject to wear and breakage.